A World of my Own
by DreamEater
Summary: Kaoru responds to an ad in the paper, and winds up meeting an eccentric man who hasn't left his house in years. She finds herself strangely drawn to him…but what will happen when Sano, Meg, Soujiro and Misao start scheming to get the two together?
1. Default Chapter

Title: A World of my Own

Author: DreamEater (Echopraxia and Silent Tears of Agony)

Author's Email: 

Authors Website(s): http:get-me.to/anywherebuthere , http:devoted.to/escapefromreality

Rating: PG

Genre: Drama, Comedy, Romance, A/U

Summary: Kaoru responds to an ad in the paper, and winds up meeting an eccentric man who hasn't left his house in years. She finds her self strangely drawn to him...but what will happen when Sano, Meg, Soujiro and Misao start scheming to get the two together?

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by NobuhiroWatsuki. Not us.

Wow. Look at us, we're actually writing a serious story. Joy. :-)

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1- A Series of Unfortunate Events

Kaoru looked up at the old Victorian home.

Frankly, the place looked like it had been abandoned for years. A vast majority of the paint was gone; the roof was beginning to cave in places; some of the windows had broken, only to be patched up with newspaper, tin foil and duct tape. There was no sign of human life anywhere. There weren't even any neighbors nearby; the house was set in a small grove of ancient Oak trees way back in the middle of a field.

It gave Kaoru the creeps. But this was the address that she had been given.

Kaoru walked up to the door and knocked hesitantly. Maybe nobody would hear and she could just leave.

She heard the handle turn.

Or not.

She sighed and glanced around nervously. The wind rustled through the trees and scattered dead leaves across the porch and past her feet. She looked over her shoulder at her car and began considering making a run for it.

"May I help you?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!" Kaoru screamed and jumped back, making the small red-haired man standing in the doorway do the same.

"How DARE you scare me like that!" Kaoru punctuated each word with a hit from her purse on the hapless man.

The man grabbed both of her wrists to keep her from hitting him again. "Who are you to come up to my house and attack me like this?" His voice was surprisingly calm.

Kaoru blinked. Well...she attacked him because she was scared. But she certainly wasn't going to tell

-him- that. She tried thinking up a decent excuse.

"Um...I...I was given this address...um, I called about an ad in the paper...uh, someone wanted someone who could run errands..."

"Oh." The red-haired man looked her up and down. She definitely wasn't what he expected. "Yes, I spoke with you on the phone..."

"Oh." This was worse than she thought; she just attacked her prospective employer.

"Yes. I'm Kenshin Himura. And you must be Kaoru."

Kaoru thought she might have heard traces of disappointment in his voice as he said the last part. "Yes, I am. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no, not at all." He said calmly. "From now on I don't expect you to knock..." particularly if she was going to hit him each time. "...I will leave a list for you on the door, you may leave the packages on the mat." He gestured to the tattered welcome mat she was standing on. "That is all I require of you. Is that understood?"

Kaoru nodded. Man, this guy was -weird-.

"Once a month, I will leave your pay in an envelope on the door with the list. I expect you to come every Wednesday. I don't care what time. Will there be a problem with this?"

Kaoru shook her head.

"Good." He handed her a slip of paper. "Here is today's list."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kaoru sat in her car in front of the store, studying the list. This wasn't exactly her dream job, but it was certainly better than nothing. Everything had been a downward spiral for her ever since her parents died. She lost her job, her apartment, her boyfriend...now she was living with her sister and brother-in-law, Misao and Soujiro, and the only thing left that she hadn't lost was her car.

Well, apparently the guy liked milk. Four gallons?? He must guzzle the stuff down. She shook her head. Her brother-in-law did that too. Misao and Kaoru loved to tease him about it. Of course, he'd tease them about how they were going to get osteoporosis if they didn't start drinking more milk.

She sighed and got out of her car. Slamming the door behind her, she started to walk away.

Or tried to.

Instead she found out that her jacket was caught in the door. 'Oh yeah, you're doing real good today Kaoru.'

She sighed and started digging through her purse for her keys. Panic started to well up in her when she couldn't find them anywhere. 'Oh no Kaoru, you didn't.' She quickly looked through the window and groaned. Sure enough, she had locked her keys in the car...again. 'Great, now Misao is going to have to come down and open the door for me; which means another lecture from her.' Sighing she shrugged out of her jacket. Today was just not her day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Daikon

Jicama

Wakame

Sardines

Turtle feet

Wait a minute, _turtle feet?!?!?_ Kaoru blanched at the thought. 'This guy sure has some exotic tastes. Do they even _carry_ turtle feet at this store?' Kaoru glanced around for the nearest stock boy. Who, of course, was no where to be found.

She sighed and began filling the cart with some of the other items while making her way to the deli.

Seaweed

White Rice

Wasabi

Sake

So apparently this guy liked Asian foods. Once at the deli, she looked around for a real person. Not a ticket machine. A real person. Who, just like the stock boys, was no where to be found, despite repeated rings of the 'ring for service' bell. With a sigh she began to study the labels on some of the food choices on display. Frogs Legs...Pig Feet...no Turtle Feet.

"May I help you?"

Kaoru glanced up in relief. "Hi...yes...um, do you carry...um...t-turtle feet?"

The man blinked and said nothing.

"Well, do you?"

The man blinked again, his blank stare being replaced by an incredulous one. "Turtle Feet? No...sorry."

"Do you know where I can find them?"

The man only shook his head. Kaoru sighed and murmured a 'thank you' before walking off toward the checkout counters.

8888888888888888888888888888

"Jeez Kaoru..._again_?"

Kaoru sighed and rolled her eyes as Misao fished an extra key out of her purse.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru mumbled.

Misao opened the door, making Kaoru's jacket, which was still hanging in the closed door, fall into a puddle of engine oil.

"Eeeww!" She bent down and picked up her now stained jacket. "And this was my favorite one too."

"Well if you hadn't locked your keys in the car, _again_, then _maybe_ that wouldn't have happened."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Careful Misao, wouldn't want anyone to think you'd gone soft. Sheesh. People would think_ you're_ the older sister since you're always _lecturing _me."

"Its not _my _fault you're always act so _immature_!"

Kaoru threw her hands up in the air. "I don't have time for this, I still have stuff to get for this guy. Thanks for helping me."

Misao looked as if she had been slapped. Kaoru sighed and hugged her sister. "I wasn't being sarcastic. I really meant it. You and Sou have really helped me out these past few months, without complaining. I-I just want you to know I appreciate it."

Misao smiled and nodded. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Umm....Misao?" Kaoru began hesitantly. Her sister was probably going to laugh at her for asking this question. "Do you...umm...Have you-have you ever seen a store sell turtle feet?"

Misao looked at her sister as if she had screw loose. "Noooo." She hesitated then asked, "Do I want to know why?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I'm really not sure."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Kaoru set the packages down on the porch and stopped to watch the trees swaying in the wind. They looked so graceful, as if they were dancing to a tune only nature could hear. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. She had always loved the wind. But something about this place made her feel so lonely. Maybe it was the way the wind howled through the archway over the porch or maybe it was the fact that this house was the only one around for miles and miles. Whatever it was, Kaoru decided it was time to leave for the warm comfort of her sister and brother-in-law's apartment. As she headed to the car, she couldn't quite push a nagging question out of her mind. If she was that lonely just _standing_ on his porch for a few minutes, what must it be like for the man that lived here?

She stood at her car door and turned to take one last look at the dilapidated home.

'Poor Mister Himura.'

8888888888888888888888888

Note from Echopraxia: PLEASE REVIEW!!! lol This was my first idea for a K/K fic, and my dear Sobrina graciously agreed to co-author it.


	2. Chapter 2

Since this story is co-authored, the authors will take turns responding to reviews. Hosting review responses today is none other than…(drumroll)…Night Imp! (Formerly I'm Trouble, formerly Echopraxia)

Pristinediamond: Yeah, I usually don't include too many details in the first chappie. I'll try to put more in this one. Thanks for reviewing!

Rain angst: I like your username. :-) Yeah, I'm actually basing Kenshin and the house on this place I know of that's out in the boonies near to where my horses are. lol The description of the house in this story is also describing this house in real life lol Thanks for reviewing!

Koriumi: Muahahaha! lol Actually, that's a question for my dear Sobrina-chan to answer. She's the one who thought up the turtle feet lol. I have a sinking feeling that they will keep popping up in all the following chappies lol. I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

Girl from ipanema: Thanks! I'm glad you think so. We will. :-) Thanks for reviewing!

K.G.: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it. I'm also glad that its so original lol :-) Here's your update. Thanks for reviewing!

Imi-nashi: Read to find out! lol :-) I'm so glad you think it's great! Thanks for reviewing!

"Er…Kaoru…um…why don't you let me cook tonight?"

Kaoru turned and sighed at her brother-in-law, noting the worried look on his face. "Fine. Fine." She stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and thought for a moment as Soujiro began getting out skillets and dishes. "Say…Sou…have you ever heard of…turtle feet?"

Soujiro stopped and gave Kaoru a questioning look. "In what way?"

"Like…to eat."

Soujiro shrugged. "I suppose in some cultures they're considered a delicacy. Kind of like snails and frog's legs."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose.

"Why?"

"Well, I figured you were the best person to ask, since you own a restaurant and all…"

"What brought up the subject?"

Kaoru cleared her throat. "Well…remember Misao telling you I got a job?" Soujiro nodded. "Well, I…I run errands for this guy…and he had turtle feet on his shopping list."

Soujiro chuckled and went back to cooking. "Well Kao, no store I know of sells it. So I'm afraid you're going to have a rather difficult time trying to find it."

Kaoru's shoulders slumped forward. "That's what I was afraid of," she grumbled.

The door swung open with a heavy creaking noise. Kenshin winced. One of these days he was going to have to get around to lubricating it.

He bent down to pick up the packages and looked over to where Kaoru's car had been only moments ago. Despite the fact that their meeting earlier had been rather...violent, he felt almost sad watching her leave. Kenshin shook his head. Why should he feel sad if she was gone? He had scarcely met her for more than five minutes.

He sighed and picked up the packages, heading back inside and closing the door with his foot. He made his way down the narrow, winding path he had made between all of the boxes and tables, crates and cabinets that were within his house, finally arriving in the kitchen and setting the packages on the counter. The kitchen was one of the few rooms that had been kept relatively clutter-free. Tomoe had always made sure of that.

Kenshin pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and began unpacking. The wind whistled past the house, creating innumerable creaks and groans and leaving a chill in the autumn air. Kenshin stopped long enough to pull his sweater tighter around himself. As much as he hated the idea, he would soon have to go out and get some more firewood. Thank goodness for the two large stacks he had made last year. Perhaps he could find some extra blankets in the attic, and have Miss Kamiya bring some firewood to the door next week.

Yes, that was what he would do. For, indeed, the thought of venturing outside terrified him. He paused and frowned at the empty bags. No turtle feet. He supposed she couldn't really be blamed for that. Everybody else had a hard time finding them too. Sano was the only one who could and that was because he worked in the importing business.

He walked upstairs to the attic. It was time to get to work. Hunks of wood in various stages of carving were scattered everywhere. He picked up a small desk ornament that only needed a few minor details added and then it would be finished. It was a statue of a fairy that bore a striking resemblance to his late wife. In fact, most of his work had been inspired by Tomoe. It was how he finally got the chance to talk to her in fact, because her usual seat in art class was taken so she sat by him. He had shyly taken out the sculpture he was working on, unsure of how she would react once she found out the figure was her. To his everlasting relief she had been more amused than annoyed and had even made some suggestions where he could improve in some areas and had complimented him in others. By the end of class he had worked up the nerve to ask her out. She had agreed and the rest, as they say, is history.

And now, now despite being dead for going on three years, she still continued to be his muse. Kenshin closed his eyes as he felt his emotions overwhelm him. To him, she had been the perfect woman, nobody else could compare. So why should he use someone else as inspiration?

There were people there. There was a car parked in front of Mister Himura's house, and a very attractive and elegant woman was getting suitcases out of the trunk. The door to the house was standing wide open, and just inside Kaoru could see a very tall man talking to someone who stood just out of sight (Mister Himura, she presumed).

Kaoru was worried. Had he hired someone to replace her? She really couldn't blame him if he did, considering what had happened the first time they met…but that was two weeks ago, and there hadn't been a problem since. (And, much to Kaoru's delight, he no longer had turtle feet on his list.)

She pulled up to the left of the other car and put her own into park, quickly shutting off the engine and getting out. The attractive and elegant woman smiled at Kaoru and began to walk towards her.

"Hi, I'm Megumi, you must be Kaoru! Kenshin has told us about you."

At Kaoru's bewildered expression, she clarified; "I'm his sister-in-law."

"O-oh." Kaoru stammered. "Um, nice to meet you." She glanced to her left and noticed that the tall man had walked out of the house, towards them, and the door had been quickly shut behind him.

"This is my husband, Sano." Megumi said.

Kaoru waved. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Kaoru looked Sano over. For brothers, they didn't really have anything in common.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to get the list from Mr. Himura."

"Oh, you don't need to do that. As long as we're here we might as well do the shopping." Sano said.

"Oh." She looked down at her feet, her disappointment obvious. "I see." 'Great, back to looking for a new job.' She thought to herself.

There was an awkward silence as Sano and Megumi looked at each other, then back at Kaoru.

"Uh…well…if you really enjoy shopping that much, I guess…I'll go ahead and get you the list." Sano said, "But, hey, why don't you come inside for a while? We have cider and cookies!"

Kaoru smiled. "Really, I don't want to impose…"

"Don't worry about it, c'mon!" He began to head back to the house, and gestured to Kaoru to follow him. Megumi chuckled.

"He loves company." She said to Kaoru, "it gives him another excuse to eat."

Kaoru smiled and laughed, slightly nervously, and followed Megumi into the house.

Kenshin came out of the kitchen upon hearing the door being opened, holding a piece of paper in his hand. "Sano here's the shopping list. I know you said you'd do the shopping, but really it's Miss Kamiya's job so please just give this to her." He looked up to see the object of his speech standing in his living room and blushed, embarrassed by the clutter in the room.

"Miss Kamiya, is there a problem?" Kaoru pointed a finger at Sano, much as a child who wanted to avoid punishment would to do a supposed instigator of trouble.

"He invited me in for cider and cookies."

"I see. Well then if you'll just follow me to the kitchen." He wanted to apologize for the mess, but couldn't think of a good excuse so wound up not saying anything.

"You're in for a real treat today, missy." Sano addressed Kaoru as Kenshin got out food and dining utensils. "Kenshin's cookies are the best." Megumi cleared her throat and glared at him. "Except for Meg's of course." Sano quickly amended and slung an arm around his wife's waist. She turned her head but allowed him to keep the hold.

Kenshin blushed, again, (why was he doing that anyway?) under Sano's praise. "Really, Sano. They aren't that good."

"Yeah they are, you're just too modest."

Kenshin continued to blush as he carried plates full of cookies out of the kitchen and into the living room, setting them down on the coffee table. He cleared his throat and glanced around, trying to figure out exactly where everyone would sit, seeing as how most of the furniture was piled with boxes. He finally moved several boxes off of the couch, and gestured to Kaoru to sit. Megumi quickly settled down next to her with two glasses of cider.

"So Kaoru, how long have you lived up here?" She asked in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence.

"All my life."

"Oh really? How lucky you are! It's so beautiful up here."

"Kenshin didn't move up here till he got married." Sano volunteered.

Kenshin glared at Sano.

"Oh…" Kaoru paused, "I didn't know you're married."

"Well, he's not anymore…"

Another glare from Kenshin.

"…He's a widower."

"Oh." Kaoru looked down at her plate. "I'm…very sorry."

If looks could kill, Sano would have been dead and buried, thanks to Kenshin.

Again, an uncomfortable silence permeated the room. Kaoru stared at her plate, Megumi into her glass, Sano out the window, and Kenshin at Sano. All that could be heard was the ticking of the old-fashioned wall clock.

After several minutes of this, Megumi cleared her throat. "So Kaoru, do you have a boyfriend?"

Kenshin's glare moved from Sano to Megumi. Megumi only smiled at him sweetly.

"Um…I don't have one."

Megumi grinned. "Really?"

Kenshin, recognizing his sister-in-law's grin as having sinister meanings, jumped up and began collecting the plates. "Really, Miss Kaoru, it was very nice having you over, but I'm sure you have things to do, do you not? And Sano, I _know you_ have things to do."

"Awww Kenshin, you're spoiling all the fun."

Kenshin continued into the kitchen with the plates, and did not come out again until he heard the front door close.

"I'm sorry about Kenshin." Megumi told Kaoru as she and Sano walked Kaoru to her car. "He's hardly ever around people anymore, other than us."

Sano pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Yeah…by the way, here's that shopping list you wanted."

Kaoru smiled and thanked him and got in her car. Megumi waved. "You should come in and visit again sometime!"

Sano nodded. "We'll have cider and cookies again!"

Kaoru sighed once she got out of the driveway, glancing in her rearview mirror at the house. Once again she couldn't help thinking to herself, 'poor Mister Himura'.

Imp: Sorry it took so long to update; I know this is a lousy update, but hey, at least it's something.

Agony: I have nothing to say except . . . She took away MY ending and substituted her own! (Just remember Coconut-chan, I know where you live. Sweet Dreams.)

(What names, Imp and Agony! o.o)


	3. Chapter 3

**A World of My Own**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Well what else am I supposed to do? It was an accident, and I'm sorry!"

Kaoru sighed and closed her door. She really didn't feel like listening to Soujiro and Misao argue right now. Usually they got along quite well, but every so often…

Kaoru flopped onto her bed. They usually fought over stupid things too. Such as Soujiro would become mad if anyone else touched his cooking utensils. (He was unusually possessive about them in Kaoru's opinion.)

But then Misao had the tendency to use whatever she wanted without asking the owner for permission and would become defensive if asked (even nicely) to stop. It had been the source of many arguments between the two sisters.

But they had always been able to work it out. And Kaoru was sure Sou and Misao could do the same.

She sighed as she stared at the ceiling. Her day had not gone well. She desperately needed a job, but it seemed that there wasn't a single place in town that was hiring. Now the only income she was receiving was from Mister Himura and his bizarre shopping list every two weeks. She was dreading telling Misao the results of today's hunt.

She stood and headed to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would make her feel a little better.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Megumi stood back and assessed her work proudly. She knew her brother-in-law wouldn't be happy that she had started cleaning his house, but she was one of those neat freaks and couldn't stand looking at the mess anymore. As it was she had been cleaning for an hour, yet she barely made a dent in the clutter.

"Megumi --" Kenshin trailed off as he looked in horror at the slightly cleaner room. "What are you doing?" He dashed over to inspect the damage. Megumi crossed her arms and lifted her chin up.

"It needed to be done."

Kenshin gave her a withereing glare. "I'll have you know everything was perfectly organized!" 'In my own system.'

Megumi shook her head. "I couldn't stand it any longer. Ken, pigsty doesn't even begin to describe this place! It's disgusting!"

"I keep everything clean! It's just a little . . . cluttered."

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, I can see I'm not going to win this argument. I have to got to town, anything you want me to get you?"

Kenshin frowned. "I hired Miss Kaoru to do my errands and grocery shopping, you know."

Megumi shook her head. "Ken, you have two more people living with you now. Sano eats enough for two people, so really it's more like three new people here. You can't get by shopping once every other week."

Kenshin nodded. "Just get whatever you want I guess. But, you can make some deliveries for me, if you don't mind." He walked out of the room and came back with some boxes and a piece of paper. "Here, these are local deliveries, I have the directions next to their names. If any of them are out of your way, then don't bother with them." Megumi scanned the paper Kenshin had handed her.

"Why don't you come with me, Ken? You can keep me company and help me if I get lost." Panic flared up in Kenshin's eyes.

"Ah, no thank you Megumi. Besides I haven't been to town in so many years, I'd probably get even more lost than you." Megumi bit her lip.

"Ken, I understand you're afraid. But you're still young, and you used to be so active. It's a shame to see you cooped up in this house all the time."

Kenshin gave her a forced smile. "Don't worry about me Megumi. I'll be alright."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sano…Sano, would you put that down?" Pause. "Sano…those are very delicate instruments, would you please stop manhandling them!"

Sano walked away from the table and began wandering around the rest of the attic, looking at the many carvings that Kenshin had done over the past year.

"Sano, watch where you're walking."

"Kenshin, they're solid wood, it's not like they're going to fall apart if I accidentally touch one." Sano picked one up and tossed it up and down to illustrate his point. "See? Nothing's happening." Right after that statement, the wood slipped from Sano's loose grasp and fell to the floor causing a crack to form in the base. Sano looked up to see Kenshin looking at the ruined statue in frozen shock, not a muscle twitching save for a tic in his right eye.

"Oops?" Sano chuckled nervously.

"Do you realize," Kenshin spoke through clenched teeth, "that you just cost me 25 dollars?"

"Kenshin it's still good! All you need to do is sand it down a little and paint over it." Sano picked the statue up only to have it fall apart on him. Kenshin tried to murder his brother with his eyes. "Um, I ... think I'll leave you to do your work."

"I think that's a good idea." Kenshin grated out as Sano beat a hasty retreat. Slowly he picked up the carving and sat down with it. He'd have to start completely over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh I'm sorry!" Kaoru apologized after her shopping cart crashed into somebody else's cart. "This store has so many blind corners. You wouldn't believe how many times I've done that and I've been shopping here for years!" Kaoru stopped her blabbering when she realized it was Megumi she had crashed into. "Oh... hi."

Megumi smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it. You said you've lived here all your life, is that right?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Would you mind helping me out, then? Ken has some things he would like me to deliver and I'm afraid I keep getting lost."

Kaoru smiled. "Sure. Where do you need to go?" Kaoru nodded again when Megumi told her. "That's close to where I live. If you want, you could just follow me when we leave."

Megumi repeated Kaoru's agreement from earlier. "Sure."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm sorry about the mess," Kaoru aplogized as she unlocked the apartment door. "My sister and her husband have been kind enough to let me stay with them while I look for a place to live. Unfortunately when three people live in such a small space, it tends to get very crowded."

Megumi politely ignored the stacks of various items around the room and followed Kaoru into the tiny kitchen. "Don't feel bad. Kenshin's house is worse and he doesn't have the same excuse."

"Um..." Kaoru wasn't sure if she should be offended by that comment or not. "Okay," she replied lamely. Kaoru filled a glass with water and handed it to Megumi. "That's all you needed right? You understand the directions I gave you?"

Megumi made a sound of agreement as she poked around a stack of books.

Kaoru tried again. "You should probably hurry. This isn't like the city, small shops close rather early around here. Especially on weekends."

"Oh don't worry," Megumi ran a finger across a thick book, "I have plenty of time."

As Kaoru attempted to think of other ways to (politely) kick Megumi out, the other made a sound of exclamation.

"I can't believe you have this!" Megumi pulled out a Dr. Seuss book. "I remember this from when I was a little girl."

"Oh yes," Kaoru walked up and pulled the book out from Megumi's grasp. "It was one of my favorite's, so I kept it."

"Oh," Megumi finally realized that Kaoru didn't want her in the apartment anymore. "Well, Sano and I will be staying with Ken for the rest of the month, so don't be a stranger. Perhaps you could give us a tour of the county, since my brother-in-law doesn't like to leave the house."

Kaoru walked Megumi over to the door. "Yes," she agreed without listening. "That sounds nice." As soon as she closed the door, Kaoru realized she had just made a response without listening ... again. 'I wonder what I agreed to do this time?'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megumi paused to observe her husband as he entered the room and began to put groceries away. "Are you and Ken arguing again?" She asked as she returned to her own bag of groceries.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you only help me with the chores when you're arguing with your brother."

"Oh," Sano sounded a little disappointed that his wife had found him out. "Yeah, I broke one if his statues and now he's mad at me."

"I saw Kaoru today."

Sano grunted in response. He was now used to his wife completely changing the topic of conversation when she was the one who began the first one.

"She showed me around town and helped with Ken's deliveries." Megumi folded the last bag and glanced at Sano out of the corner of her eye. "I was thinking about inviting her to dinner this weekend. What do you think?"

"I think it's Kenshin's house and you should ask him. And no amount of begging or scheming on your part will convince me to ask him for you." Sano warned, knowing what his wife's next tactic would be.

Megumi sighed. "That's what I was afraid you would say."

-

It's looks as if we finished in time for our yearly update. :D I just need to get Coconut's seal of approval.

I would like to thank: _Sapphire Lupe, reader-kikilala, Mizz-Clumsy, royal blueKitsune, Bradybunch4529, chakitattyla2h8, Triste1 _for reviewing. I think I already responded to everyone's reviews, but I apologize if I missed any of you.


End file.
